La Peintre des Souvenirs
by Nikita Lann
Summary: "Hey, Lucy... Lucy !" Encore lointaine, trop obscurcie par le rêve, la voix chuchotante ne réussit pas à la réveiller./Elle aimait les tableaux, elle aimait cette idée qu'un homme détienne le pouvoir de peindre un mort et le ramener à la vie./ Lucy W.


**La Peintre des Souvenirs**  
Lucy Weasley/Lorcan S./ et beaucoup d'autres personnages  
Tout Public  
Général/Romance/Poetry

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Merci ... et bien comme d'hab hein =)_

_**Merci**__ à __**Yuumi ma bêta-frite **__pour son aide très précieuse ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai essayé d'inover un peu... en abordant un sujet peu abordé... _

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Précision : **__ceci est une version __**revue et corrigée**__ du premier OS_

_

* * *

_

**La Peintre des Souvenirs**

**

* * *

**

La table serait jaune. Ou bleue. Ou rouge.

Peut-être mauve ? Plutôt pourpre ?

Non, verte. Une folie, et la peindre en blanc ? Noir ?

Un rêve et en faire du orange ? Rose alors ?

Ou la réalité, et garder la couleur bois ?

Elle ferma les yeux, abasourdie par ce tourbillon d'aquarelles.

**...**

- Hey, Lucy... Lucy !

Encore lointaine, trop obscurcie par le rêve, la voix chuchotante ne réussit pas à la réveiller. Lucy réintégra cependant la réalité une seconde plus tard au violent coup de coude reçu dans l'avant-bras.  
Les oreilles bourdonnantes, la gorge sèche, le vision encore floue, elle ne réalisa pas bien où elle était et laissa échapper un petit grognement plaintif.

- Je vous gêne, peut-être, mademoiselle Weasley ? Claqua la voix du professeur Harris, le professeur de métamorphose.

Clignant des yeux à toutes vitesse, le cœur battant, Lucy bredouilla un "non, non, désolée" empressé et timide avant de plonger le nez dans ses notes pour cacher la rougeur qui grimpait à ses joues et colorait ses oreilles.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, miss Weasley, l'informa Harris, un peu radouci.

L'attitude de Lucy Weasley n'étonnait plus personne, et ses résultats - surtout en sortilèges et en métamorphoses - dissuadaient les professeurs de trop la réprimander lorsque son attention se faufilait par la fenêtre, allant frôler les feuilles et communier avec le vent. Ou lorsqu'elle fixait un objet de ses grands yeux verts, perdue dans un monde bien mystérieux.

- Et bien, Lucy, une entrevue spéciale avec Harris... je t'enviiiie, se lamenta ironiquement son voisin de classe, ni plus ni moins que Lorcan Scamander.

Rougissante, la jeune fille préféra ignorer le sous-entendu et se replongea dans le cours, bercée par la mélodieuse voix grave du professeur...

**...**

Miroir ondoyant, aux reflets vert des abysses, l'eau se meut, l'eau rayonne, l'eau patiente.

Lagon, le lac réfracte les rayons du soleil dans une myriade de points dorés semblables à de petites étoiles. Outre-mer, les profondeurs plus lointaines, si loin de son œil, hypnotisent sa conscience.

La voilà bercée par la tranquillité des sombres tons de la palette.

**...**

Le visage de McGonagall la scrutait, intrigué.

- Lucy Weasley, comment-est-ce possible que vous ayez encore été punie en métamorphose ? Le tableau de Jonas Wright me l'a rapporté il y a une demi-heure ! Alors que je vous offre tous mes conseils, mon expérience, parce que je vois en vous une élève prometteuse et assidue, sûrement aussi douée que l'était votre mère et rigoureuse comme votre père !

Le visage de Lucy s'assombrit, tandis qu'elle songeait que répondre n'avait aucune importance. Ses lunettes coincées sur son nez droit et sec, son chignon sévère bien relevé, McGonagall n'avait rien perdu de ses talents pour l'intimidation, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un tableau accroché parmi tous les autres dans le château. Décédée l'année passée, elle avait rejoint Dumbledore dans le bureau du directeur, même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment été directrice.

- Voyons, Minerva, ne soyez pas si dure avec cette petite, vous savez bien qu'elle n'a pas les même ambitions que celles que vous aimeriez pour elle aux vues de ses capacités, la tempéra ledit Directeur du cadre du dessus.

Lucy rougit, mais sourit, bienheureuse.

Elle aimait les tableaux, elle aimait cette idée qu'un homme détienne le pouvoir de peindre un mort et le ramener à la vie.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle parlait à tous les tableaux qu'elle croisait, si bien qu'elle s'était fait une réputation parmi les personnages animés, les visages, devenant la première élève à ne s'être jamais perdue une seule fois dans les dédales capricieux de l'école. Même Fred et Georges Weasley, d'après les racontars familiaux, n'en avaient jamais fait de même.

- Vous même Minerva, n'étiez-vous pas promise à embrasser la carrière de Médicomage ?

A son arrivée, elle avait noué une étrange relation avec le tableau de Dumbledore, appréciant sa conversation, son intelligence, son humour pétillant et sa sagesse infinie. Régulièrement, elle venait le voir, et chez eux, où trônait un tableau du vieil homme - bien souvent vide - il lui rendait parfois visite. Elle évitait de le faire en présence de son père, sachant qu'il avait gardé à l'encontre de l'ancien directeur et ses lunettes en demi-lune une légère rancune.

- Si... Enfin, cela reste bien dommage, déplora McGonagall dans un soupir.

Quant au tableau de McGonagall, bien plus sympathique sous ses airs secs et revêches, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'élèves à surveiller, il lui avait été d'excellent conseil. Notamment pour la métamorphose. Mais, au-delà de la matière, Lucy se sentait fière d'avoir pu découvrir une facette de Minerva McGonagall dont pratiquement personne ne soupçonnait l'existence.

- J'admire votre courage, ma petite, la soutint un des anciens directeur de son cadre tout en dorures et en gravures baroques.

Elle aimait les tableaux. Parce que plus que la matérialisation d'un souvenir, et mieux qu'un livre d'histoire ou n'importe quelle biographie, ils offraient l'humanité à découvert. A nu.

Lucy déplorait juste qu'il faille être connu ou important pour avoir le droit à son portrait.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait que vous retourniez en cours, mademoiselle Weasley, proposa sévèrement Severus Rogue en désignant la grosse pendule du doigt.

En sortant du bureau de la directrice Amanda Gordon, elle songea qu'elle estimait qu'au fond, du moment qu'on avait su être aimé, chacun méritait sa place sur un mur. La vie d'un tableau n'est peut-être pas époustouflante, mais d'une certaine manière, c'était survivre pour les vivants.

N'y avait-il pas de plus noble raison de peindre ?

**...**

Un nez. Une bouche. Des joues. Des yeux. Un visage. Un cou. Des vêtements. Pas de fond. Juste un fond blanc.

Beige, rose, orange, marron. Noir. Mais il n'y a rien. Inanimé, figé, l'homme reste immobile.

**...**

- Lucy ! Rooo, fais au moins semblant d'écouter quand je te parle.

- Mais Lorcan, tu parles tout le temps ! Je ne peux pas me concentrer vingt-cinq heures sur vingt-quatre ! Et puis je scrute.

Consterné, le garçon la dévisagea.

- Vingt-cinq heures sur vingt-quatre ? Et puis tu scrutes quoi ?

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une tape amicale sur le crâne.

- Imbécile.

Lorcan sourit, avant de rire. Son rire si communicatif qu'il en fit pleurer Lucy dont l'estomac se tordait allègrement.

- Lysander ! S'exclama soudain le blondinet en s'élançant vers l'interpellé, plus joyeux que jamais.

La copie conforme de son ami venait de se profiler au bas des escaliers.

Blond foncé, les yeux bleus - outre-mer pour Lysander, marine pour Lorcan -, une peau diaphane légèrement rosie par l'effort fourni pour les rejoindre, une silhouette longiligne et athlétique - un peu plus pour Lysander qui avait réussi à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch -, ils lui semblèrent trop beaux pour être vrais. Séparés, on ne pouvait leur reprocher un manque de charme, mais, ensemble, il y avait un on-ne-savait-quoi, comme une alchimie, qui les faisait rayonner. Les regards se tournaient, troublés par leur joie, intrigués par cette bulle dans laquelle ils savaient si bien s'enfermer.

- Alors, ta matinée ? Il paraît que Harris t'as pris en grippe, s'amusa Lorcan.

Chaque fois que le jumeau de son ami apparaissait, Lucy se sentait de trop, elle évitait d'ailleurs de se retrouver seule en leur présence à tous les deux, peu à l'aise, mise à l'écart. Elle connaissait d'ailleurs Lysander assez mal, si l'on considérait le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble au fur et à mesure des années.

- Yep. Trois rouleaux de parchemin supplémentaires sur les Dragons...

Les deux garçons avaient leur monde, et c'est bien normal. Cela semblait même évident pour des jumeaux.

- Le Pansedefer ukrainien vit en Ukraine, comme son nom ne l'indique absolument pas, récita Lysander.

L'adolescente avait entendu parler pour la première fois de Lorcan et Lysander, par James, Albus, Lily ainsi que Rose et Hugo - dans une moindre mesure - alors qu'elle avait six ans. Elle s'en souvenait bien, et avait regretté de ne pas avoir de tels amis en dehors de sa famille. Ses cousins les voyaient régulièrement lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes Ginny étant la meilleure amie de leur mère. Lucy, qui avaient eu beau tenter de convaincre ses parents du haut de ses un mètre dix, avait misérablement échoué à les rencontrer. Finalement, elle avait nourri durant un ou deux ans une sorte de fascination pour ces deux enfants dont on lui dépeignait un portrait si atypique qu'on ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule envie: celle de les rencontrer.

- Cette espèce de dragon est recouverte d'écailles d'un gris métallique et possède de longues griffes très dangereuses qui peuvent vous déchiqueter jusqu'à la moelle, continua Lorcan.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de réaliser à dix ans lors d'une visite de ses cousins qu'elle allait entrer à Poudlard la même année qu'eux !

- Ce dragon est le plus grand de tous, le gigantosaure moderne, reprit Lysander à son tour.

Dans le train, elle avait immédiatement voulu se lier aux Scamander, et grâce à ses cousins respectivement en cinquième, quatrième et seconde année, ce ne fut pas bien difficile, mais Lucy était de nature timide, et elle ne s'était pas vraiment faite imposer.

- ... et pèse près de six tonnes, ce qui traduit tout de même un certain appétit, fit solennellement Lorcan.

Elle fut sans vraiment de surprise envoyée à Serdaigle. Le doute avait subsisté jusqu'à la fin, quant à savoir si oui ou non elle échouerait à Gryffondor, mais son caractère sérieux, sa timidité naturelle et son esprit rêveur l'avaient bel et bien entraînée chez les aigles. Ce qui fut inattendu, en revanche, fut la répartition des deux jumeaux. Lorcan la rejoignit rapidement sur les banc de la maison des bleus et argent, le sourire aux lèvres, sourire qu'il perdit vite lorsque le nom de la maison de son frère résonna dans la salle.

Lucy se souvenait encore du teint blême, quasi-cadavérique qui avait décoloré son visage rose.

"Gryffondor !"

Lysander ne lui avait pas adressé un regard. Certes, il n'avait pas été chez les Gryffondors de gaieté de cœur, mais la conversation qu'il eut avec Albus sembla le détendre. Lucy avait observé toute cette scène de loin, un Lorcan déprimé en face d'elle, comme au bord du précipice, n'ayant rien de mieux à lui offrir que le silence gêné d'une petite fille de onze ans.

- Et ses yeux sont d'un rouge très foncé, ce qui laisse présager des origines communes avec les chauve-souris-vampires, acheva Lysander, magistral, avant d'éclater de rire, vite rejoint par son clone.

Le garçon avait fini son repas. Vide, absent, il s'était levé en même temps que les autres, se fondant dans le groupe des Serdaigle avec aisance. Lucy s'était longtemps demandé par la suite si les gens avaient seulement eut conscience de sa présence ce soir-là...

- Et bien qui sait, peut-être que tu te trouveras une passion pour les dragons, un peu comme Charlie ! S'exclama Lorcan, avec le ton de celui qui n'y croit pas une seconde.

Les jours qui avaient suivi n'avaient pas vraiment montré de changement: Lorcan avait, certes, retrouvé l'usage de la parole, mais il ne se liait pas vraiment aux élèves de sa maison, ce qui commençait à inquiéter la Weasley. Au bout de deux semaines, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, se disant que certes, son père n'avait pas été le plus courageux, et que même si elle aurait souhaité n'avoir rien hérité de lui, elle devait bien avoir un petit peu sa "bravoure" de Gryffondor. Laissant sa timidité au placard, elle avait été le voir alors qu'il broyait du noir, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du parc à travers la fenêtre de leur salle commune.

- Et finir ma vie en ermite ? Merci bien. J'adore Charlie, mais sa vie ne sera ja-mais la mienne, répondit-il très sérieux, aux vues des circonstances.

Elle avait ouvert la bouche, bredouillé quelques syllabes, et pris de l'assurance, toujours plus d'assurance, débitant des mots sans liens logiques, racontant son histoire, la leur, aussi, du moins ce que lui avait raconté ses cousins, lui expliquant ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant toutes ses années, l'envie qu'elle avait eu de les rencontrer, des anecdotes de son enfance...

Elle avait parlé. Parlé jusqu'à avoir la gorge si sèche qu'elle ne put plus articuler une parole.

C'était étrange. C'était sûrement fou. Mais Lorcan avait repris des couleurs, et un discret sourire s'était niché au coin de ses lèvres.

Le lendemain, il l'avait remerciée, et, comme elle-même l'avait fait la veille, il lui avait conté sa relation privilégiée avec Lysander, ses incertitudes et même ses rêves.

Le midi, ils rejoignirent les Gryffondor, ce qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais osé faire, et mangèrent en famille, en amis.

L'après midi, ils se mirent en binôme dans tous les cours.

Le soir, ils se dirent bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Lucy tu viens ?

Lucy songea, alors que son regard se perdait dans l'écharpe rouge et or de Lysander, qu'elle n'était pas si malheureuse que Lorcan aie été séparé de son frère. C'était sûrement égoïste, mais au moins, elle avait pu apprendre à le connaître et passer cinq années incroyables à ses côtés. Et entamait la sixième.

Après tout, il était le seul à qui elle avait confié son plus intime secret.

**...**

Éblouissant, d'un jaune criard, aux délicates nuances orangées, il est si intense qu'il est impossible de le fixer sans que la rétine ne soit agressée. Lumineux, il distribue ses rayons comme on offre des sourires, réchauffant les cœurs, éclairant les ciels opaques, parant les rêves de chatoyantes lueurs.

Le soleil irradie le monde de sa splendeur. Baigne les hommes d'espoir.

Et son couchant aux dégradés d'or, de caramel et de rose pâle flamboie à l'horizon, comme la plus belle des promesses.

Elle le sait, elle le voit. Et reçoit sa magnificence, humble spectatrice de la peinture de ses couleurs.

**...**

- Luce, tu devrais lui écrire.

Lucy secoua la tête catégoriquement.

- Mais Luce... tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir toute ta vie !

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, tout de même réaliste.

- C'était stupide, tu as dit toi-même qu'il était particulièrement fatigué et énervé ce jour-là !

- Oui mais..., tenta de se défendre Lucy avec peu de conviction.

- Luce, allez, écrit-lui ce soir. S'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas te savoir fâchée avec ton père.

- Bon, d'accord, céda Lucy, se maudissant de sa faiblesse.

Lily avait toujours su la convaincre, sûrement parce qu'au fur et à mesure des années, elle était devenue son modèle, malgré leur ridicule année d'écart. Lily était belle, forte, indépendante, rebelle et sans gêne. Avec ses cheveux roux, ses yeux marrons cerclés de vert, ses tâches de rousseur sur l'arrête de son nez et sur les rougeurs de ses joues, sa peau laiteuse, ses lèvres rouges, ses jambes allongées, elle était à sa manière la plus belle des septième années. Lucy n'en démordait pas. Lily avait beau lui répéter que sa vision d'elle était déformée, la Serdaigle refusait de la croire et continuait à se comparer sans cesse à elle.

Lucy se trouvait trop grosse, trop ronde, trop petite, trop rousse, trop blanche, trop constellée de tâche de rousseurs - elle les aurait voulues comme celle de Lily, mais bien évidemment, on n'obtient jamais ce que l'on veut. Lily avait de nombreuse fois essayé de la raisonner et de lui faire avaler que son nez qu'elle disait en trompette n'était qu'un nez, qu'il était droit, bien au milieu de son visage et qu'il remplissait sa fonction principale à merveille. Et que non, ses yeux n'étaient pas trop grands, et qu'ils étaient pétillants. Pétillants de vie et de rêves.

- Ah, tu vois quand tu veux, fit Lily, malicieuse.

Pétillants. Ses yeux n'étaient pas pétillants. Lily était pétillante. Ça, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle, Lucy, n'était qu'une pauvre fille effacée, qui n'avait jamais réussi à prendre les devants qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Et même si elle ne regretterait jamais d'avoir été au contact de Lorcan, son accès de courage était resté unique.

- Après tout, c'est tout de même ton père, ajouta-t-elle.

Son enfance se trouvait à l'origine de cette personnalité complexée, et Percy Weasley n'était pas étranger à cela. Car s'il avait été pour Molly II, sa sœur aînée, un père très présent durant la petite enfance, Lucy n'avait connu que sa mère pendant deux longues années. Il était resté coincé deux ans à voyager dans les pays proches de l'Albanie, où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait endeuillé des villages entiers de sorciers dans le secret le plus absolu. Lucy avait donc grandi durant la période la plus importante de son existence sans un père pour lui tenir la main, veiller sur elle ou lui apprendre l'alphabet.

- Ouais, grogna Lucy, de mauvaise grâce.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il restait entre eux, comme une incompréhension qui alourdissait l'atmosphère familiale, tendait leurs rapports, et, agissait comme le détonateur d'une bombe à retardement.

Seulement, cet été-là, alors que Lucy venait de fêter ses seize ans, l'orage avait éclaté pour une broutille - la goutte qui faisait déborder comme qui dirait -, et sur un coup de tête, Lucy avait fugué de chez elle pour se loger chez Lily.

- Tu as des nouvelles de ta sœur, au fait ? Elle a emménagé avec ce... Tom, non ?

- Hum, hum, acquiesça Lucy distraitement.

Sa sœur ? Elle ne s'était jamais véritablement entendue avec elle. Molly II Weasley ne ressemblait en rien à la Molly première du nom. Molly II était prétentieuse, agaçante, et si sous ses couches de superficialité se cachait une jeune fille douée tout de même d'un peu d'esprit, et paradoxalement passionnée des Runes, elles n'avaient jamais pu s'entendre comme doivent s'entendre des sœurs. Elles _cohabitaient_. Voilà tout.

- Et ta mère a digéré que tu sois venue chez moi ? Demanda Lily, inquiète et curieuse. Quand...

- Je crois. En tout cas, elle n'a rien dit, la coupa Lucy, ne voulant pas entendre plus en détail l'énoncé de ses actes.

Audrey, sa mère, était quant à elle surprenante: toujours présente, partout, jamais les mains vides, rarement énervée, parfois surexcitée, toujours souriante; une mère comme on rêve d'en avoir mais qu'on trouve un peu envahissante lorsqu'on l'a.

Malgré cette famille qui, somme toute, était loin d'être parfaite, Lucy était heureuse d'y être née. Lucy aimait sa mère. Aimait sa sœur. Aimait son père. Chacun à leur manière, mais elle les aimait.

Au moins, pensait alors Lucy, j'ai des cousins formidables, des oncles et des tantes formidables, et une famille tellement nombreuse et qui s'agrandit si vite que l'on a l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle tête à chaque fête de famille.

-Écris à ton père, Luce, insista Lily. Et dès ce soir.

Lily avait raison. Lily avait toujours raison.

- Je te prête Kokonut si tu veux.

- C'est pas le hibou d'Albus ?

- Bah si, pourquoi ?

Lucy gloussa.

Lily était vraiment unique.

**...**

Le vent est invisible. C'est ce que les gens croient. Sous ses airs d'élément discret, lunatique, un peu rêveur, elle trouve qu'il lui ressemble.

Les autres ne voient pas le vent, elle, elle distingue ses reflets irisés, ce flou qu'il appose sur les décors, l'atmosphère qu'il offre, parfois ténébreuse, parfois apaisante. Le vent est d'un mauve si clair qu'il semble transparent, un peu bleu, aussi, et gris, bien sûr. Mais dans un ton si dilué qu'il en est imperceptible, seul l'œil avisé peut le saisir, lorsque d'une frêle bourrasque, il éclabousse les longs cheveux lisses et d'or d'une vélane abîmée dans la contemplation du rivage. Les pieds dans des coquillages en décomposition recouverts de sable ocre.

Les algues marines, noires, pourraient témoigner de la lourdeur du passé, qui prendrait des allures de nuages sombres. Une ambiance lourde pour un spectacle d'émotion.

Les traits sont gras, comme d'épaisses traces de fumée.

**...**

- Vous avez tort, ma p'tite dame, la contredit un homme vêtu d'un pourpoint pourpre et d'un étrange béret piqué d'une plume. Un tableau, ce n'est pas si simple à peindre. La technique, certes, elle est nécessaire, le réalisme, certes, lui aussi est nécessaire - quoique si celui qui m'a peint m'avait réussi, je ne porterai pas ce pourpoint ridicule. Mais avant tout, pour que le portrait d'un homme vive, il lui faut du cœur. Du cœur ! L'art, avant la technique, avant l'imagination, avant le réalisme ou l'abstraction, c'est de l'amour. Du cœur ! Ils ont bien compris ça à Beaubâtons en copiant les Moldus: ils donnent des cours d'Histoire de l'art et des cours d'Arts... Plostrik me semble-t-il... Du cœur à l'ouvrage !

Lucy pouffa, un peu perdue dans cette explication théorique.

- Ne riez pas, ma p'tite dame. Je ne suis pas le plus grand peintre que ce monde aie connu pour rien ! Je suis le premier à avoir réalisé un portrait vivant, dépassant la maîtrise de tous mes confrères qui s'étaient jusque-là contenté d'une œuvre unique: leur auto portrait. Il est si simple de se peindre soi-même et de s'aimer, finalement... Si simple de n'offrir du cœur qu'à soi-même ! Il devient alors trop facile de survivre à la mort...

Lucy prit le temps d'intégrer cette leçon, étonnamment sérieuse, et si passionnante.

- Vous voulez dire qu'un portrait vivra, si on y met toute son âme ? Si on le peint avec... son cœur ? Donc avec amour ?

- Je veux dire que la peinture vit, si le peintre aime la peinture. Peu importe ce qu'elle représente: forme, paysage, portrait... elle devient vivante.

Lucy sentit au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il disait vrai.

- La peinture peut être vivante, ma p'tite dame. Mais pour ça, il faut croire en la peinture.

Lucy acquiesça. C'était fascinant. Bouleversant aussi. Car lorsque les gens voient un tableau, ils ne voient que le tableau et celui qui a été peint dessus.

Elle, désormais, n'y verrait plus qu'un tableau. Elle y verrait un homme.

L'artiste à l'origine du chef d'œuvre.

**...**

Elle mélange les couleurs, y trempe la pointe de son pinceau, les éparpille sur la palette. Pastel aux reflets irisés, les petites taches brillent sous la faible lumière.

Elle inspire. Elle aime.

Mais figé, le trait qu'elle trace reste immobile.

**...**

- Mademoiselle la Préfète, je vous en prie.

- Haha.

Lucy fixe son meilleur ami d'un œil réprobateur, blasée de cette habitude qu'il a prit de la surnommer "Mademoiselle La Préfète" depuis un an. Depuis que le badge trône, toujours rutilant, sur sa poitrine. C'est sûrement le seul grade qu'elle aura jamais et dont elle prendra tant soin. Elle n'a cure des honneurs et des responsabilités, mais jamais elle n'a vu plus grande fierté dans le regard de son père que le jour où il a glissé de l'enveloppe de Poudlard pendant le petit déjeuner.

- Mais Monsieur le Préfet, après vous.

Lorcan, lui, se fichait bien des petits surnoms, cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose et il lui fit la révérence, ravi de voir qu'elle se prenait au jeu.

- La galanterie me l'interdit, continua-t-il avec sérieux, d'une voix claironnante.

- Tu es sûr ? Fit-elle mine de s'inquiéter. C'est que j'ai bien envie d'un boooooon bain biiiieeeeennn chaud. Avec pleeeeiiiiin de bulles...

Incapable de rester stoïque devant une telle offensive, Lorcan leva discrètement la tête, afin de voir si c'était la vérité. Lucy se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire devant la mine déconfite qu'arbora le garçon.

- Tu ferais ça à ton cher ami qui te laisse galamment la place ?

- Tourniquet, énonça-t-elle intelligiblement. Et ne fais pas genre que c'est pour aller voir ton frère en douce.

- Aïe, touché.

- Tu sais, je l'aime bien ton frère, pourquoi tu cherches tout le temps à nous éloigner comme ça ? Je reconnais que je suis toujours un peu gênée quand je suis seule avec vous deux, mais ça n'est pas la peine de te priver, confessa-t-elle gentiment.

Devant le mutisme gêné du garçon, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et entra dans la salle de bain.

L'écho du rire de Lorcan la fit succomber à son tour, bien qu'elle ait refermé la porte.

Il était irrattrapable. Mais c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait, après tout.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux.

Elle venait de penser quoi là ?

**...**

Les couleurs s'entremêlent, indistinctes, tourmentées. Il n'y a pas de noir, il n'y a pas de blanc, juste de vifs mélange de teinte pures et agressives, tournoyante autour d'un point inexistant.

Tout est fou. Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Il n'y a pas de nuances. Puis les traces se mettent à danser. Tournoyer. Pour la toute première fois.

Sous les yeux ébahis de leur créateur.

**...**

Lucy est effrayée. Elle a le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse. Elle tremble tandis que son corps trempe dans l'eau de cette même salle de bain, une semaine plus tard.  
Elle ne comprend pas, se demande pourquoi tout à changé... se demande si quelque chose à changé.

Lucy est perdue. Lucy s'enfonce. Lucy se noie.

Lucy a peur.

Elle ne le voit plus de la même manière, en fait, elle aurait voulu ne jamais comprendre. Alors voilà : elle est morte de trouille.

Lucy doit lui dire qu'elle l'aime.

**...**

Les couleurs dansent, insaisissables. Dans une farandole de lumière.

**...**

Lily riait depuis voilà dix minutes, riait à s'en étouffer, à en recracher ses tripes. Lily pleurait de rire.

- Lily, c'est pas drôle !

- Mais enfin... Lucy. Ne me dis pas que tu ne fais _que_ réaliser ? Attends... c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche depuis six ans ! Et même avant ! Tu parlais de lui tout le temps, quand on était petite, sans même le connaître !

- Mais... mais non ! S'indigna inutilement la jeune fille.

- Écoute, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que lui aussi est amoureux de toi. Ca aussi c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, te fais pas de souci pour pour ça.

Lucy se tut. Lucy voulu revenir en arrière. Lucy se mit à pleurer.

- Bah... Lucy... je... désolée. Mais pourquoi tu pleures, je te jure, je... enfin c'était pas méchant, t'inquiète pas... ça va bien se passer...

Lucy avait envie de haïr Lily. A cause d'elle, la voilà qui espérait, complètement perdue entre des larmes de bonheur mêlées de tristesse et d'angoisse.

L'amour est le plus beau des poisons, dit-on. Mais l'adolescente vous aurait répondu que c'était juste un cadeau du diable.

**...**

Rouge. Il manque du rouge. Sang. Rouge sang. Il ne peut être sans rouge.

Rouge sang. Comme la douleur. Rouge sang. Comme la colère. Rouge sang. Comme l'amour.

Sans rouge. Comme le rien.

Le trait fin vient s'enrouler aux autres, s'agencer dans la masse disparaitre de couleurs vives.

Les couleurs vivent.

**...**

- Lorcan, je... tu... enfin... tu-tu veux bien ve-venir à Pré-Pré-Pré-au-lard avec moi ?

Il la dévisagea, sans comprendre.

- Euh... bah... on y va toujours ensemble, non ?

- Euh, oui, oui, bredouilla-t-elle. Mais euh...

Lorcan écarquilla alors les yeux.

- Oh, tu veux dire... tu veux dire... en-_ensemble _? Je... tu... _Oh_...

Lucy se sentit un peu nauséeuse. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre ce "_Oh_" qui a ses yeux voulait tout dire. Refus. Rejet. Perte du seul et unique ami qu'elle aie jamais vraiment eu. La fin de sa vie. Sa dernière lueur d'espoir qui s'éteindra. Pour de bon.

- Oh, euuh... ba... euh oui, murmure-t-il doucement, se passant la main dans les cheveux dans geste absolument adorable. Euh... avec plaisir.

Elle sera seule, pour l'éternité, seule dans... hein ?

Lucy le fixa un instant sans comprendre. Puis une petite voix au fond d'elle cria victoire emportant du même coup son cœur qui vint exploser misérablement contre sa cage thoracique tant il s'était mis à battre fort.

Il avait dit oui.

Il avait dit "avec plaisir".

Lucy lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

Complètement inconsciente que dans les veines de Lorcan, son sang bouillait d'impatience, et que dans son ventre, son estomac se compressait de terreur.

Ils sont deux adolescents après tout. Vous pourrez toujours faire le fier, l'amour s'emparera toujours du moindre grain de votre fierté. Et s'il le faut, ira piétiner votre honneur.

**...**

Rose bonbon. Adieu les pastels, la vie se dévore en rose pimpant, en rose si vif qu'il aveugle la rétine.

Rose bonbon. Qui serpente entre les autres couleurs vives, toujours en train de s'enrouler, tourmentées dans l'angoisse.

Égayée par ce festif rose qui se balade. Inconscient de la forme initiale.

Claironnant. Joyeux. Sautillant.

Elle qui a toujours exécré le rose, la voilà qui l'admire virevolter.

**...**

Lorcan la tenait par la main, mal à l'aise. Tous deux n'en étaient encore qu'au début d'une relation, et, totalement novices dans ce sujet, ils découvraient ensemble les joies de l'hésitation, du trouble, de la gêne, et du désir.

Ils descendirent du Poudlard Express, donc, main dans la main, leur chariots toujours à l'intérieur. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour les descendre de toute manière. Lucy jeta un œil autour d'elle et repéra l'agglutinement de têtes rousses assez rapidement, aidée par les murmures discrets et les doigts pointant Harry. Trop facile.

Un plus loin, Lily et Hugo profitaient de leur dernier trajet pour King Cross, en larmes pour Lily, en larmes pour Hugo. Mais des larmes de rire. Du moins c'était ce qu'il tentait de faire croire, mais la jeune fille en doutait.

La légère pression que Lorcan effectua sur sa main la fit revenir à ses propres soucis.

Son père et sa mère la regardaient.

- Surtout, Lorcan, n'oublie pas de leur dire bonjour.

- Et toi essaye de ne pas fuir en courant, glissa-t-il, dans une tentative d'humour qui tomba à plat.

Parce que Lucy avait vraiment envie de fuir en courant.

- Lucy ma chérie ! S'exclama Audrey toute joyeuse, comme si de rien n'était. Lorcan, mon petit... alors ça y est ? Enfin ?

- Mamaaaan, grogna Lucy, pivoine.

Lorcan, rouge de gêne, acquiesça timidement.

- Lucy, la salua un peu maladroitement son père.

- Papa..., répondit-elle du même ton.

- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, fit alors précipitamment Lorcan, se souvenant de leur accord d'il y a quelques minutes.

- Bonjour, Lorcan. Rassurez-moi, Lucy, tu n'es pas enceinte ? Demanda-t-il abruptement sans une once de tact, à la Percy Weasley.

- Papaaaaaaaa ! Ragea Lucy devant l'air sérieux de son père.

A son grand étonnement, Audrey éclata de rire, vite suivie par Lorcan qui devait évacuer toute cette tension accumulée en lui. Son rire. Son rire capable de la faire rire n'importe quand. Elle les rejoignit dans leur hilarité, tandis que Percy les dévisageait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, réalisant sûrement l'incongruité de sa question.

- Bon, allez, les jeunes, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai bien envie d'un petit café et surtout de retrouver mon canapé moelleux, suggéra Audrey.

- Bon, Lorcan vient prendre mon bras. Je m'occupe de te faire transplaner, ordonna Percy, clairement amusé.

Lucy pouvait presque apercevoir la goutte de sueur due à l'appréhension qui roulait le long de la tempe de son petit-ami.

- Bon courage, susurra-t-elle.

- Traîtresse...

Lucy lui tira la langue puérilement, puis se pendit au bras de sa mère.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, qu'Audrey ponctua d'un clin d'œil, puis transplanèrent.

Il avait été prévu que Lorcan passe la première semaine des vacances chez eux, puis qu'elle en passe une chez lui. Lysander avait bien râlé pour cette histoire de première semaine, mais il avait fini par abandonner, fataliste : "je ne peux rien face à l'amour, moi, le pauvre, le simple frère... "

Les trois Weasley et Lorcan apparurent à peu près simultanément dans le grand salon de Lucy. Un long canapé en cuir marron en forme de L, disposé dans le coin sous une petite baie vitrée encastrée dans le mur accueillit rapidement les deux adolescents fatigués, assoiffés et affamés, ainsi qu'Audrey qui avait décidé qu'elle allait exploiter Percy. La table basse fut vite recouverte de petits gâteaux, de deux cafés, un chocolat chaud et un thé vert, puis le benjamin Weasley prit place à son tour.

- Bien, bien, bien... Hum...

Percy connaissait Lorcan, celui-ci n'en était pas à son premier séjour chez les Weasley, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais dépassé deux jours. Mais à cette époque, le garçon avait un tout autre statut.

- Je suis content que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre.

Lucy et Lorcan échangèrent un regard, surpris, mais savourèrent la confidence en fins connaisseurs.

- Votre fin d'année s'est bien passée ? Intervint Audrey, sauvant son mari de la noyade.

- Oui, oui ! En profita Lucy. Laura Flitwick m'a demandé de te transmettre ses salutations, et Neville te transmet les tiennes, Papa.

- Oh ! J'y pense, s'exclama la mère de la jeune fille. Lorcan, ton frère et toi êtes invités chez les Potter, au Square Grimmaud, précisément, à la fin de la semaine, tu n'as qu'à aller avec eux, Lucy, comme ça, tu en profiteras pour directement t'installer chez les Scamander.  
Au fait, tu as bien été voir ton oncle Georges à la boutique ? Fred l'a rejoint pour l'aider... enfin Fred II...

Lucy acquiesça, puis ils repartirent sur un sujet plus banal, tout en essayant d'éviter toute réflexion à propos de leur couple, en remarquant que le visage de Percy s'était assombri à la mention du nom de son frère décédé.

**...**

Marron. Beige. Taupe. Vert et Rouge. Couleurs chaudes, accueillantes, conviviales.

Afrique savane; Afrique désertique; chocolat au lait sur crème anglaise.

Café fumant, théière pour le thé. Et puis les gens. Aux contours flous. Indéfinis.

Esquisse des ombres.

**...**

- Lucy ! J'ai entendu que tu venais, tout à l'heure, Phinéas n'arrêtait pas de beugler qu'une énième traître à son sang allait pénétrer la noble demeure Black. Ca faisait bien longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue ! On oublie le pauvre Sirius qui s'ennuie à _en mourir_ ?

- Désolée, mais je ne suis pas du genre à m'incruster chez les gens, répondit-elle de but en blanc.

Elle s'entendait très bien avec le tableau du parrain d'Harry, donc le caractère facétieux et l'esprit brillant d'humour lui plaisaient incroyablement. Quant à ce que Sirius lui trouvait, il le résumait assez bien avec ces mots :

- J'ai rarement parlé avec ton père, mais je l'ai toujours trouvé trop sérieux. C'est bien que tu lui ressembles si peu. Et puis tu es la seule qui se préoccupe de moi à part Harry. Mais il est franchement lourd des fois avec sa culpabilité... Je lui ai dis combien de fois que maintenant que j'étais mort, cela ne servait à rien de regretter... Il ne faut pas mélanger les morts, le vivants et les tableaux...

Lucy savait que Sirius avait sa manière à lui de dédramatiser les choses, mais qu'au fond, il s'en voulait qu'Harry s'en veuille pour sa mort.  
Souvent, elle se demandait qui était le peintre de Sirius, en tout cas, il l'avait incroyablement bien peint. Rares étaient les tableaux d'une telle qualité.

- Bon, ma petite Lucy, j'ai entendu de drôles de choses, sur toi et ce petit Lorcan dont tu me parles si souvent...

Lucy, se transformant en balancier oscillant d'un pied sur l'autre, se tortilla les doigts avant de répondre, les joues roses :

- Biiin... on... sort ensemble.

Sirius la couva, paternel.

- Ah, les joies de l'adolescence. Bon, allez, j'aurais aimé discuter plus longtemps avec toi, mais je crois qu'il y a du monde qui t'attends en bas.

- A la prochaine, Sirius !

Elle s'arrêta, puis se retourna, solennelle.

- Je te promet de revenir plus souvent !

Lucy lui adressa ensuite un salut rapide de la main, puis dévala les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon.

- Lucy, coucou ! Papa nous avait dit que tu devais venir avec Lorcan.

- Oui, comme ça j'irai directement chez lui après.

- Alors, qui avait raison ? La nargua une énième fois sa cousine.

- C'est toi Lily...

- Qui est la plus forte ?

- Tu es la plus forte...

- Qui est la plus intelligente ?

- Celle qui sait être modeste, trancha Albus, amusé. Bon allez, Luna et Rolf t'attendent dans le salon !

Lucy hocha vivement la tête tandis que Lily se renfrognait, fusillant son frère du regard.

- Au fait, où est James ?

- A l'étranger. Pour le boulot, répondit succinctement son cousin.

Suivie par les deux Potter, elle pénétra dans la pièce principale de la bâtisse cachée des Black.

Figée, elle découvrit avec stupeur la scène picturale d'un 12 Square Grimmaud qui s'était encore amélioré côté aménagement.

A droite, Lysander et Lorcan discutaient avec passion, sûrement de Quidditch, sur le bout du canapé des Potter, si semblable qu'il fallut une demi-seconde à Lucy pour les différencier. A gauche, face à face autour de la table rectangle, les deux couples parentaux discutaient avec animation. Harry et Ginny, toujours aussi assortis, semblaient défendre leur point de vue avec hargne face à Rolf et Luna. Toutefois, ils remarquèrent l'arrivée de la petite troupe et leur firent signe.

- Tiens ! Les enfants. Venez dire bonjour à Rolf et Luna.

La vision des Scamander la surprit soudain. Elle ne les avait vus que rarement, et encore plus rarement ensemble. Ils voyageaient souvent depuis que les jumeaux étaient en âge de se débrouiller seuls, et, elle le savait, étaient partis à la recherche de créatures inconnues - et du fameux Ronflack Cornu, même si Rolf, d'après Lorcan, ne croyait absolument pas en son existence.

Blonde comme la lune, sa peau diaphane accentuée par son regard bleu lagon, Luna portait son nom à merveille. A côté d'elle, blond, lui aussi, mais bien plus foncé, une peau au hâle léger et deux iris outre-mer pétillants de malice, Rolf diffusait une aura de sérénité apaisante.

Lune et Eau, dans une complémentarité fascinante. Ce couple venait de devenir son idéal.

Lucy s'approcha un peu rosissante mais salua néanmoins les parents de Lorcan.

- Dis-moi, Lucy... Lucy lucy... Lucy lumière, chantonna presque Luna de sa voix cristalline si absorbante. Tu sais que les Ronflack Cornus existent, toi, au moins ?

C'était une question piège ?

Lorcan la fixait, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres, semblant lui dire avec malice: "haha, à qui le tour, maintenant ?"

**...**

Abstrait. Folie Onirique. Inspiration.

Tout y est. Tout y sera. Il le faut.

Elle devra inventer les teintes, si celles-ci se refusent à elle.

Elle devra créer les contours de ses yeux, s'ils se dérobent à sa mémoire.

Elle devra l'aimer, plus qu'elle n'a jamais aimé personne.

Parce qu'il sera son chef d'œuvre. Sa première. Sa plus belle œuvre.

**...**

- Dis, Lucy, lui demanda soudain Lorcan, un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Hum ?

- Tu as avancé dans... ton _projet_ ?

Lucy sourit.

- Oui. Je... mais je préférais qu'on en parle ailleurs, lui demanda-t-elle en désignant la porte de la boutique de farces et attrapes, juste devant eux.

- Hum, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses que ta famille saches. Tu dis même que c'est ton plus grand secret !

Elle le fusilla du regard. Lui, il se contenta d'arborer une mine amusée, avant de laisser glisser sa main sur sa joue et lui voler un baiser.

- N'empêche que ta raison n'est pas valable. Tu imagines le plaisir que ça leur ferait ?

- Oui et bah... ça leur en fera encore plus si c'est une surprise et...

Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres et Lucy ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure manière de se faire ravir la parole.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh mes yeux ! Loin du magasin, par pitiééééééé, clama avec des accents mélodramatiques une voix à peine plus loin.

- Rooo, Oncle Georges, franchement... Vous ne vous êtes jamais gênés avec Angelina ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi, moi, je ne pourrais pas...

Pour illustrer ses dires, elle fut cette fois-ci l'initiatrice du péché.

- Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! Fit-il, des trémolos mélodramatiques dans la voix.

Les deux adolescents ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Bon, on devrait aller se réchauffer maintenant.

La neige ne tombait plus depuis longtemps, mais la pluie, elle, se faisait un plaisir de les inonder régulièrement depuis des semaines. Mais en cet instant, Lucy ne pensait qu'à une seule chose.

Un an qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Un an que Lucy avait la sensation très nette de s'ouvrir plus facilement aux autres, sans cesse gratifiée par ce regard débordant d'amour que lui lançait Lorcan chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. Elle avait consciente de virer au niais, et songea qu'elle comprenait un peu mieux sa sœur désormais, et que peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient, elles pourraient enfin parler d'un sujet tout en étant sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Lucy se sentait mieux. Plus belle. Et même si elle ne comprenait pas ce que Lorcan lui trouvait, l'attention qu'il lui portait lui suffisait.

Lucy était le genre de fille à se satisfaire de ce qu'elle a, Lucy était une fille simple, aimant les choses simples. Sa vie avait suffisamment été compliquée comme ça.

Elle aimait Lorcan et Lorcan lui disait l'aimer, or, il était sûrement la personne la plus digne de confiance de toute la planète à ses yeux. Même Lily ne parvenait pas à ce stade de fusion.

Alors pourquoi se poser des questions ? La vie aurait tout le temps de la mettre à l'épreuve, autant profiter du répit qu'elle lui offrait gentiment.

- Ton frère n'est pas là, au fait ? Glissa le Weasley.

- Non. J'aurais trop peur qu'il reste trop longtemps avec Lucy... C'est qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de lui... huhu.

Lucy lui jeta un regard étonné. Elle était sûre qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. C'était pour ça qu'il faisait tout pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas en présence de Lysandre depuis si longtemps ? Il avait peur qu'elle change de proie et s'amourache de son frère ?

Elle lui donna un petit coup dans le bras, lui signifiant d'un regard noir qu'elle était vexée qu'il ne lui fasse pas plus confiance. Il haussa les épaules.

- Bon, vous allez rester là longtemps ? Venez, les invita Georges.

Georges était l'oncle préféré de Lucy avec Ron. Mais si Ron était devenu artiste par obligation, Georges était un artiste né. Une sorte d'artiste un peu atypique, mais artiste tout de même.

Certes, Georges avait perdu sa moitié, son inspiration, Fred, son jumeau, un homme si exceptionnel à travers les portraits dépeints par toute la famille qu'elle rêvait souvent la nuit qu'il était encore vivant. Elle l'imaginait un peu comme Georges, en encore plus drôle, plus beau, et plus intelligent. Jamais mort n'avait sûrement autant été présent dans l'absence, et tous les cousins Weasley le ressentaient. D'autant plus les enfants de Percy, accablé de regrets, et triste destinataire de son dernier sourire. Pour Lucy, Fred n'était pas mort. Fred vivait encore, dans les cœurs, les mémoires, et les souvenirs de sa famille et ses amis. Fred vibrait en Lucy, aussi vivant qu'un mort peut l'être: dans le cœur.

- Et bien Lorcan, je dois t'avouer que je t'admire, rester avec cette petite aussi longtemps est une preuve non négligeable de ton courage... comme quoi les courageux ne sont pas tous à Gryffondor, s'esclaffa Georges, plus ou moins tout seul.

Georges adorait Lorcan et Lysander. Des jumeaux. Normal il faut dire. Quoique depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés dans différentes maisons, bien qu'ils restent plus proches que des frères normaux, ils avaient pris de plus en plus de distance, et Lucy avait été ravie de voir que Lorcan en profitait pour se rapprocher d'elle encore un peu plus.

Fred II, son cousin cette fois-ci, le fils de Georges, les attendait derrière la porte et les salua gaiement, en profitant de l'occasion pour glisser un clin d'œil suggestif à Lucy qui rougit comme une pivoine. Car si Lucy s'était un peu ouverte, elle n'était pas devenue du genre à lancer la pique appropriée aux allusions salaces.

- Bon, allez, je vous fais 80% sur tous les produits si vous emportez le prototype de notre nouvelle création...

Lucy refusa tout net, précédant de justesse son petit ami, sachant que de toute manière, ils ne paieraient pas. Autant ne pas s'encombrer de produit dangereux et promettre de tenter ledit produit sur de pauvres innocents afin de garantir ses effets.

Georges soupira, faussement déçu, puis les entraîna à sa suite, toute sa joie retrouvée.

Une vraie joie fausse. Une fausse vraie joie.

Georges ne s'était jamais reconstruit. Jamais complètement.

C'était cela que Lucy reprochait principalement à son père: n'avoir même pas cherché à faire semblant...

**...**

Blanc. Tout est blanc. Vide.

Blanc. Tout est blanc.

Le Blanc crie. Hurle. Le Blanc appelle. La Blanc est seul.

Rayonnante, elle sait maintenant. Elle sait ce qu'elle va peindre. Jamais plus le Blanc ne sera seul. Elle s'en fait la promesse. Noir et Blanc, complémentarité. On ne vit jamais sans une moitié de son être.

**...**

- Allez, Lucy !

Le train file à toute vitesse vers King Cross. C'est la dernière ligne droite. La toute dernière. Dans ses bagages, tout au fond de ses bagages, se tient son plus grand secret. Son plus beau secret.

Lucy fixe sa robe de sorcier et ses lèvres s'étirent en un simulacre de rictus en constatant une énième fois le vide. L'absence du badge. Elle n'aura pas été Préfète en Chef. Mais c'était prévoir: Lorcan était bien plus compétent qu'elle à ce poste. Elle a toujours été trop rêveuse et trop molle pour ça. Au final, elle réalise qu'elle ne l'a jamais vraiment désiré.

- Tu m'as promis, hein ! Tu leur dis, lui rappelle Lorcan, joyeux.

Elle acquiesce. Elle hoche la tête. Elle a peur. Elle se cache. Se cache depuis si longtemps.

Elle commence à peine à comprendre que c'était stupide et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se cacher. Et pourtant, son estomac est serré, contracté.

- Je t'aime, Lorcan, tu sais, murmure-t-elle, terrifiée.

- Moi aussi, et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu sois heureuse, répond-il sincèrement en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne. N'aie pas peur, ma petite autodidacte. Je sais qu'ils en seront heureux, eux-aussi.

Un rayon traverse la vitre et éclate dans un minuscule arc-en-ciel que comme d'habitude, elle est la seule à remarquer.

Son regard bleu marine l'apaise. Comme l'eau et ses tréfonds.

Un peu de cette lumière vient se perdre dans les courts cheveux de Lorcan, qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de trouver sublime et vraiment gentil d'avoir voulu passer le dernier retour dans le Poudlard Express uniquement avec elle, laissant son frère jumeau à l'écart.

Elle craint un peu de sombres nuages, elle craint que le vent les apporte, mais elle repousse ses angoisse avec sa raison. Sa folie. Ses rêves. Ses certitudes.

Elle se souvient de l'amour, au début, le rouge et le sang.

Elle ressent l'amour maintenant, si rose et si enchanté.

Elle voit le blanc. Le vide. Et Lorcan. Elle ne sera plus jamais seule.

Elle voit le blanc. Le vide. La page qui se tourne. Et qui n'attend que d'être peinte.

Pour commencer, elle embrasse doucement et passionnément son petit-ami tandis que le train freine.

**...**

Dans une valise, portée à bout de bras, sous une pile de vêtements froissés, une toile est assoupie. Elle n'est plus blanche. Elle n'est ni pastel, ni vive. Elle est juste apaisée, calme, tranquille. Curieusement vivante pourtant. Les couleurs dansent. Le visage s'anime. Ses yeux détaillent éberlués le fond noir de la malle. Il voudrait parler, mais il ne peut pas encore. Il lui manque un public. Du cœur. De l'attention. Toutefois il s'admire. Il est tout neuf.

La peinture s'amuse, comme l'artiste qui maniait le pinceau, comme celui qui a été peint.

Le tableau est là, caché, attendant son heure, attendant d'être révélé au monde.

Lui. Le Chef d'œuvre. Lui. Fred Weasley.

Lui, l'homme ramené à la vie.

**...**

Lucy ignore ce qui l'attend. Elle n'a que deux certitudes.

La première, c'est qu'elle tient la main de Lorcan dans la sienne, chaude, brûlante. Aimante.

La seconde, c'est qu'elle fera vivre les souvenirs. Qu'elle fera revivre tous ceux que l'on a aimé.

Lucy sait. Aussi sûrement qu'elle sait qu'elle a réussi à le faire revenir de parmi les morts.

Lucy sera peintre.

La Peintre des Souvenirs.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur: **__Les passages que j'ai modifiés sont le premier entre Lily et Lucy, que j'ai tenté d'alléger, celui où Lucy panique parce qu'elle a réalisé aimer Lorcan et celui avec Sirius, où j'ai tenté de plus coller avec le personnage..._

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


End file.
